My Blood Is Singing In My Veins
by Colt401
Summary: Turns out having electrum in your blood makes you a point of interest for a crazy bat god. Go figure. Set in Dark Nights Metal.


**Hopping back into the DC fandom for a little bit... Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them or the story line! Some lines of dialogue are taken from Dark Nights: Metal and Dark Nights: Resistance**

* * *

"The Court of Owls wants to make me the doorway for Barbatos to enter into our world."

Dick stared at his mentor silently and let the gravity of Bruce's words sink in. The memories of Hurt's spiel pushed themselves into the forefront of his mind as the dread sank into his stomach. He had known Bruce for over a decade. He knew by now what Bruce wanted to say in that annoyingly methodical and distant way without him having to say it. He _understood_.

Which was why he understood that right now, his father was terrified.

Which made what Dick was about to say ten times worse.

"Bruce… I've had visions. Visions of different versions of _me_ … all of them making bad calls. Hurt got me with his dark metal blade and… I don't know, I think it might've been some sort of blood poisoning. Bruce, I'm worried that this is what Hurt and Barbatos want. They want all that evil to come _here_."

Bruce was quiet and stiff in the way that he was when he had heard something unpleasant. Dick could feel Bruce's eyes giving him a quick once over, checking for any injuries or signs of discomfort. Finding none, his guardian took off his cowl, looking older and more tired than Dick remembered him being. He walked up to Dick and placed a hand on his shoulder, something that Bruce hadn't done since Dick was in his teens.

"We'll figure it out. Let me worry about what's in the dark, Dick. I need you to keep the lights on."

Bruce's voice wasn't trembling, but he could hear the underlying vulnerability. Barbatos had Bruce more afraid than anything Dick had ever seen. So it was more for Bruce's sake than anything else when Dick returned,

"Whatever you say, boss," in the most assured tone he could muster.

* * *

Dick didn't know how he knew, but he _knew_.

Bruce was gone.

Suddenly, it was like his blood was on fire. His entire body was being lit aflame as he cried out in agony, pulling at his hair. Flashes of worlds crumbling flickered in and out of his vision as he felt the despair sink deep into his being as if he were there himself, dying a thousand deaths.

When Dick opened his eyes again, it was dark. He pushed himself off his apartment floor, cradling his head gently. He felt something wet near his forehead and wiped at it, surprised to find black fluid. He turned to check his reflection in a mirror and inhaled sharply when he found himself staring at the wound that Hurt had inflicted on him with his dark metal blade.

A wound that had healed months ago.

"Bruce…what do I do?" he whispered, as he closed his eyes in defeat. He turned to make his way to his kitchen, intent on finding aspirin, when he stilled, his eyes drawn to his window. An overwhelming urge to look out his window overcame him as he pushed it open.

"What the—" Dick gasped.

Where Gotham's skyscrapers once stood in the distance, there was now a mountain. An honest to god mountain. His gut warned him that the mountain was dangerous. But he already had his uniform on and was out his window in seconds, heading towards Gotham.

* * *

Meeting up with Jason was a coincidence. Dick had arrived in Gotham, only to be met with the Arctic. He had managed to snag a cloak and some gauntlets, but he still wished he had come with at least a jacket.

He had been fighting a frost giant when his wayward brother had dropped into the fight, guns blazing.

"It's been a while, Nightwing," Jason drawled, absentmindedly twirling his handgun before firing off another shot at the monster.

"And whose fault would that be?" Dick teased as he kicked out, knocking another monster back.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, Dickface."

Dick put a hand over his heart mockingly as he leapt back into the fray. "You wound me, Jay."

"What're you doing here in Gotham, Goldie?"

"I…" Dick trailed off. He couldn't explain it to Jason. The pull that he felt from the mountain. Jason would tell him that he was going insane. They didn't need more of that in their family. "Just a gut feeling," he settled with.

Jason scoffed before finishing off the last monster. "Well you might as well stick around. Gotham's gone to shit."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Dick."

"Yes?" Dick asked sweetly.

"You know I didn't mean your name, you ass!"

Dick laughed hard when he felt a pain in his head and the familiar tug that he had felt back in his apartment. He grimaced before his eyes fell to rest on a metallic ball glowing bright red.

"Dick?" Jason asked, his voice edging on concerned. Dick paid it no heed.

The ball hovered in the air briefly before taking off in the direction of the mountain. Dick was running after it before he even realized he was moving.

"Dick? Where are you going? Damnit, wait, Dick!" Jason shouted as he followed suit.

* * *

"What the fuck, Dick?!" Jason shouted as the two of them ran from the biggest frost giant they had seen yet. "Next time, before you start running off and getting yourself into shit, you should say something first!"

"I'm sorry, Jason!" Dick shouted.

"Fuck! This is all your fault!"

"Robin!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" Jason snarled.

"No! Damian is just ahead of us. Robin!" he called again.

"Father?" came the hesitant answer back.

"Guess again, Demon Brat!" Jason returned.

"Red Hood! Nightwing!"

"Either start running or get ready to fight, Baby Bat!"

Damian growled as he leapt up, bo staff at the ready. "You should know by now that the first is not an option with _me_."

Beside him, Green Arrow, Harley, and Killer Croc all stood at the ready. Dick and Jason turned to each other before nodding curtly and dove to the side, allowing the others a clear shot. Once they recovered, they grabbed their weapons and joined the fight.

* * *

The headache got worse. Dick hadn't thought it was possible, but then again, he hadn't thought a lot of things were possible before this.

It had been hard to concentrate on not showing any of his pain to Jason, but it was even harder to concentrate on the fight and even Dick knew that he was very much a liability in the fight right now. The unpredictability of the visions was hard to work around and there was no telling when he would just drop in the middle of a fight. Even with everyone fighting alongside him, it was a mistake he couldn't afford to make.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a splitting pain pierced his skull, bringing him to his knees. He groaned as he brought a hand to his head, unaware of anything except the pain lancing through his entire being.

"Nightwing!" he heard someone shout distantly, but he couldn't focus on their voice. His vision was blurring, his head was pounding, and his entire body felt like lead.

"Ah…" he moaned, struggling to regain his bearings. He heard a crash from somewhere behind him and suddenly there was a pair of warm hands on his face, forcing his head up.

"Goldie? Can you hear me?"

"Jay…?"

"When did you get hit? This wound wasn't bleeding before," Jason commented as he gingerly touched his fingers to Dick's forehead. Despite the gentleness of the action, Dick still hissed in pain.

"Nightwing, that wound…" Damian began.

"A memento from Simon Hurt's dark metal blade."

"That was months ago!"

"I know. It reopened a little while after the mountain appeared. I can't explain it very well, but I've been drawn to this mountain ever since. It feels like I'm _searching_ for something."

"Is that why you went off chasing that metal ball?" Jason asked.

"It might be. I don't know really. But I… ah!" Dick grimaced as another bout of pain racked his body.

"Easy, N. We've gotcha."

"Hood… the orb…"

"We have it, Nightwing," Damian said as he knelt to show his brother the orb. The orb glowed bright red for a moment and Dick gasped as visions flashed in front of him again.

 ** _BARBATOS_**

 _A dead Robin, his skin pale white and bound by chains._

 ** _BARBATOS_**

 _An Owl mask, bathed in blood._

 ** _BARBATOS_**

 _A sinister smile and a clawed hand reaching out to him._

 _"_ _ **Come**_ _."_

"Nightwing!"

"I'm fine," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Its work seemingly done, the orb began to levitate and took off again in the direction of the mountain.

"Well fuck," Jason deadpanned.

"We need to follow it," Dick mumbled as he pushed himself to his feet. He would have fallen had Jason not caught him by his arm.

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere," Jason frowned.

"I've been worse. Come on, we need to go," he said as he made his way towards the mountain. Damian stared worriedly as Dick's back for a moment before following his eldest brother. Jason sighed and trudged after them.

* * *

They should have known better. Part of Gotham turned into a desolate tundra and Mister Freeze not being there? As if.

Everyone struggled to fight against the cold villain, finding themselves at a huge disadvantage in the snowy terrain. Jason scowled and fired off another shot before turning to appraise Dick. The hero had been out of sorts the entire time and the wound on Dick's forehead was worrying. As if on cue, Dick staggered to his knees, groaning, a hand placed to his forehead. Jason clicked his tongue before moving to cover his brother.

"You doing ok there, N?"

"Nngh… It's calling me, Jay."

"What is?"

"Barbatos is… or something else. I don't know. Whatever it is, it wants me to give in to it."

"Well fuck that. Fight them off!"

Dick shot him a weak smile. "I know, Little Wing. Thanks."

"I hate to interrupt the brotherly bonding over there, but we aren't going to last much longer out here," Green Arrow cut in. Jason scowled. Loathe as he was to admit it, Ollie was right. They were too outnumbered and in their enemy's territory. Things were _not_ looking bright.

"The owl," Dick mumbled.

"What?" Ollie asked.

"The owl statue! I saw an owl statue earlier! You guys need to follow me!" Dick shouted as he took off.

"Nightwing! If we go in that direction we will be trapped!" Damian protested, even as he moved to follow his mentor. Everyone else hesitated before following, knowing that Robin was right, but not finding much other choice.

"Just trust me, Robin," Dick said as the statue came into view. He immediately pushed on it, surprising everyone else when it gave way, opening a hidden door.

"Everyone inside!" Jason shouted as they all dove for the entrance, scrambling for safety. The door shut just as Harley rolled out of the way.

"Well that was close!" she remarked. When no one answered her, she turned to face them, but fell silent.

"Nightwing… where have you taken us?" Robin whispered.

"The Court of Owls' _armory_ ," Dick answered.

"Whoa…" Jason said, awed.

Thousands of weapons lay on racks, propped up against walls, and in boxes. Each shone with a kind of unearthly glow, similar to the metallic orb. Harley immediately ran over to a large collection of axes and mallets, inspecting them happily. Croc grunted before making his over to where armoured plates hung. Ollie made a beeline for the arrows. Jason laughed when he managed to find bullets.

"Looks like the Court has kept up to date with their weaponry, huh?"

"Tt. Just because you do not, Todd, does not mean that others will not either."

"What was that Demon Brat?!"

"You heard me, Hood!"

"Do these guys ever stop fighting?" Green Arrow asked, turning towards Nightwing. But the black and blue vigilante was distracted. He approached a spear reverently, as if in a trance. By now, the other two proteges of the Bat had taken notice.

"Goldie?"

"Nightwing?"

Dick ignored them both as he reached out to touch the metal. Immediately visions of broken worlds flashed back into his vision. But this time, there was no headache. The images merely flitted in and out of sight.

 _"_ _ **Come, Gray Son. Give in to the Dark Metal.**_ _"_

"I…"

 _"_ _ **Join us, Grayson.**_ _"_

"What is this…" Dick whispered as visions of other versions of himself flashed through his mind.

A Talon.

A Jokerized Robin.

And so many corpses.

They appeared in his mind, overwhelming him as Dick panted for breath. He felt the black liquid from his wound run down his face, more and more black obscuring his vision.

"Dick!" Jason's voice called from somewhere far away.

A bloody Bat symbol carved into a pale, unmoving chest.

Dick's eyes widened. "Bruce…"

And then black.

* * *

Jason watched in horror as Dick fell to his knees, arms hanging limply by his sides as he seemed to stare into the distance. He quickly crossed the distance between him and his older brother and shook the hero gently.

"Nightwing? Say something, Goldie," Jason said. But Dick didn't seem to hear him. The others having finished their search for weapons and armour, crowded around the two of them, but Jason only had eyes for Dick.

"What's wrong with him, Hood?" Damian asked softly. It was one of the rare times Jason heard such vulnerability in Damian's voice. It reminded him that Damian was still just a _kid_. A kid who had known a lot of violence and death but was still just a kid reliant on his father, who had disappeared and was presumed dead, and his older brother, who was catatonic.

"I wish I knew, kid. Nightwing!" Jason shouted, giving up on the gentle approach. Whatever had a hold on his brother, Jason needed to snap Dick out of it and _fast_.

"What is this…" Dick mumbled, his eyes darting back and forth behind the domino. Jason shot a look at his company.

"Everyone but Robin, skedaddle. I need to check his eyes."

"Aww, can't we stay and see, Hood?" Harley whined. Jason only glared.

Harley pouted before grabbing a giant metal mallet. "C'mon Crocky! Let's go and show Freeze who's boss!"

Croc sniffed but followed her out of the armoury. Green Arrow gave the three Bats a lasting look before heading out to join the villains.

Carefully, Jason edged the domino off Dick's face, only to find glazed blue eyes, focusing on something that no one else could see. He sighed. He had figured as much, but he had held out some hope that Dick's visions would have stopped by now. He grabbed his older brother's face, forcing him to look at Jason.

"Dick. Listen to me, I need you to come back from wherever your head is at. Your head is all kinds of messed up right now Dickie, but me and Damian need you here with us. Ok?"

In response to Jason's heartfelt plea, the wound on Dick's forehead began to bleed more profusely.

"Dick!" Jason shouted, alarmed.

"Grayson! Todd, do something!" That was the most panic he had ever heard in Damian's voice and Jason could only echo his fear.

"I would if I could, Damian!"

"Bruce…" Dick breathed and, to Jason and Damian's horror, an inky blackness crept into Dick's sclera, giving his blue eyes an otherworldly glow. Without warning, Dick got his feet under him and backflipped away from Jason and Damian, kicking Jason back in the process.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed. Damian hurried to his side as they both stared in disbelief at their older brother.

"Dick… I knew something weird was going on with him. Damnit, why can't he just ask for help!" Jason raged.

Dick smirked and grabbed the escrima sticks from his back, twirling them before adopting his stance. Jason and Damian dropped into theirs as well just as the door behind them creaked open. In strode a man dressed in all black, his Bat-like cowl having a studded visor and covering everything but his mouth, which was twisted into a permanent grin. He looked like a Jokerized version of Bruce. Jason nearly vomited.

"Bat…man?" Damian asked hesitantly.

"Yes. But not yours," he answered. "Most people call me The Batman Who Laughs. But you…" he trailed off, sparing a glance at Dick before turning back to the pair, an impossibly wider grin on his face, "You boys can call me _Dad_."

"You are not my father! Where is he?! How did you get in here?!" Damian shouted, brandishing the sword he had picked out.

"Oh, simple really. I subdued Harley and Croc. Sent them off to Barbatos. Green Arrow managed to slip away though." He sounded disappointed.

"Leave. Before I make you," Jason growled, cocking his gun.

The Batman Who Laughs chuckled and turned his attention back to Dick. "A shame. I should have known it would be harder to convince you two than Richard. I _did_ have to kill you both on my world in order to get you to join me. But I'm happy to see that at least that's not the case with Richard here."

"You… killed us?" Damian asked, his voice small.

"Oh, not you, Damian," The Batman Who Laughs said. "I shot the others in Batcave and turned you into Crow. You didn't resist much, really. I wonder if you wanted it! What do you say Damian? Do you want to stand side by side with your father again?"

Damian recoiled back in fear. Jason took a step forward and pushed his younger brother behind him, partially shielding him. He forced himself to face this… monster head on.

"What did you mean you would have known it would be harder to convince us than Dick? Why would he be any different from us?"

"Oh?" The Batman Who Laughs' grin widened. Jason didn't like it. "Did _your_ Bruce not tell you? Did _Richard_ not tell you?"

"Answer the question, you demon!" Damian shouted.

"There is Electrum in Richard's blood. He was born to become a Talon for the Court, and the conversion process to become a Talon involves activating Electrum. Now, Electrum is one of the five Dark Metals that the portal must be exposed to in order to allow Barbatos into the world. Is the picture clear enough yet?"

"You… You're saying that—"

"Richard had no chance of resisting Barbatos' pull. Not with the connection in his very blood. It's part of his destiny. Isn't that a laugh?" The Batman Who Laughs asked.

Jason grit his teeth. "Give him back."

"That's funny, Jason. I didn't take you for a _joker_."

"You fucking bastard!"

"As much as I'd love to stay, I only came to collect Richard. I have plans that need to be set in motion. Come along, son," he said. Dick moved to obey, not even sparing a glance at his two brothers.

"Grayson! Do not go with him!" Damian begged, moving from behind Jason. Jason immediately grabbed Damian, pulling him back behind him. "Unhand me, Todd!"

"You heard him, Demon Brat. He _killed_ us on his world. He turned you into some Jokerized version of Robin. We're lucky he's not killing us now."

"But…!"

"Don't worry. We'll get him back. I promise. For now, let's find Green Arrow."

* * *

It was sheer luck that The Batman Who Laughs showed up at Bane's House of Pain. Unfortunately, Dick wasn't with him. Instead, they were forced to fight the Jokerized Robin. Jason had felt his stomach turn at the sight of his old colours being tarnished and knew that Damian, and elsewhere, Dick, were also disgusted. After Damian had managed to stab the other Robin with an Nth Metal arrow and the monster disappeared in a flash of blue, The Batman Who Laughs frowned.

"This is just the beginning," he said as a portal opened to reveal several more of the evil Batmen.

Green Arrow staggered back. "We can't fight them! We need to run!"

"No!" Damian snarled. "He has Grayson! Tell us where he is, you imposter!"

"Robin," Jason said, his voice hard. His brother immediately stiffened and turned to face him. "We're going to die if we stay here."

"That's right. Tell me, Jason, how does it feel knowing you're going to die for a second time?" The Batman Who Laughs goaded.

Jason grit his teeth. "Fuck off."

The Batman Who Laughs grinned as he hopped down from where he was spectating. "Let the games begin!"

"No!" a new voice shouted as Doctor Fate appeared in the ring, glowing with power.

"Fate!" Green Arrow shouted.

"Shield your eyes!" the Lord of Order commanded as he shone brighter. Everyone covered their eyes and when they opened them again, they had been transported elsewhere.

"You! Why did you take us! He has Nightwing! I demand you return us immediately!" Damian shouted.

"Son of the Batman, you would have died had you stayed. That is not your fate."

"Robin, relax. We'll get him back," Ollie tried.

"You can't promise that! Who knows what that evil is doing to him ask we speak!"

"There is a way to save your brother, child," Fate interrupted.

That caught Jason's attention too. "What? How?"

"The Lasso of Truth. If Wonder Woman has not fallen to the darkness, the Lasso will be able to bring your brother to his senses."

"Tt. Where is Wonder Woman?" Damian demanded.

"She is where Barbatos is. At the mountain."

"The mountain in _Gotham_?" Jason asked, a horrible suspicion sinking into his gut.

"Yes."

Jason punched a wall, surprising everyone.

"Todd?"

 _"I know. It reopened a little while after the_ _ **mountain**_ _appeared."_

 _"I can't explain it very well, but I've been drawn to this_ _ **mountain**_ _ever since."_

"Barbatos played us for fools," he scowled. Regaining his composure, he turned to Fate. "How is Wonder Woman doing?"

"Not very well. She has been fighting for ages. She may not last much longer."

"Then what're we waiting for? We have to help her!" Ollie shouted.

"I will take you there. Allow me a moment to rest."

* * *

"Damian?"

"What is it, Todd?"

"How are you holding up?"

"Tt. I am fine, Todd. Do not concern yourself with me."

"… I know this is tough on you, Demon Brat. Dickiebird was the one who taught you and took care of you. I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but we _will_ get him back, ok?"

"Hmph. Of course, Todd. There is no other alternative."

"Robin? Hood? Fate is ready."

"Come on, kid. Let's get big brother back."

"… Todd?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

It was chaos. Multiple evil versions of every superhero Jason had ever known were storming Wonder Woman and someone who appeared to be Hakwgirl. Jason could only pray that Diana would hear him over the cacophony of battle, even with enhanced hearing.

"Wonder Woman!" he shouted.

By some stroke of luck, she heard.

"Red Hood. Robin. Green Arrow. Fate. I'm glad you're here. I could use the help."

"Wonder Woman, we need to borrow your lasso," Jason said.

"My lasso? Why?"

"Nightwing is under the control of that deplorable, grinning Batman. The Lasso may bring him to his senses."

"It worked with me. It will probably work on him," Hawkgirl added.

"Very well. I expect it returned to me as soon as you are finished," Diana said as she handed the lasso to Jason. With a nod from Ollie, she picked him up by his armpits and carried him into the battle, shortly followed by Fate and Hawkgirl.

"Yeah. You got it."

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the evil Batman. It _was_ hard to find Dick.

"Bruce! Where is Nightwing?!" Jason shouted, his guns trained on the villain.

"Who? I'm not quite sure I know who you're talking about," he answered with a sick grin.

"Dick Grayson, you bastard!" Damian shouted. "Where is he?!"

" _Oh_ , Dick. You should have just said so, Damian! Richard, come here," he sang.

A figure jumped down and landed by The Batman Who Laughs' side. Jason and Damian both gasped. It was Dick, but he was clad in the black jumpsuit, a bandolier of knives slung across his chest. In his hands were two Nth Metal knives, each polished and deadly. His domino was back in place, but with the lenses punched out, revealing the disturbing black and blue eyes. He was every picture of a Talon, sans owl mask.

" _You motherfucker_!" Jason roared as he charged the fake Batman, Damian not far behind him. The Batmans Who Laughs only smiled and turned heel, running away, leaving them with an evil Dick.

" _Batman_! Cease your cowardice and face us! You will pay for what you have done to Grayson!"

"As much as I'd _love_ to reconnect with you boys, I have other things to be doing. I'm sure Richard will be more than capable of keeping you company."

"Of course. Jason Todd, Damian Wayne… Barbatos has sentenced you to die."

* * *

Jason coughed as the breath was knocked out of him by a kick to the gut. Dick really wasn't holding back. Both he and Damian had sustained cuts from Dick's knives, and he had seen Damian take a nasty blow to the head earlier. The kid might have a concussion.

That wasn't to say that Dick was without injury. Damian had landed a few good hits with his bo staff, and Jason had landed a few solid punches. The only problem was that Dick was fighting no holds barred, while Jason and Damian were both holding back. Combined with the fact that Dick was possibly the best close-range fighter out of all of them, that gave Jason little to no opportunity to use the Lasso.

In a moment of hesitation, Dick managed to get the jump on Jason and pushed him onto the ground. Dick was immediately on him, bearing down with his two knives. Jason just barely managed to block them with his guns. Dick grunted and pushed harder. Jason struggled to keep the knives away from his neck.

"Dick! It's us! Come on, snap out of it!" he pleaded.

"I am Talon. I serve Barbatos. He has sentenced you to die."

"Damnit, Dick, we're your brothers! You've got to break Barbatos' hold!"

"Grayson!" Damian shouted from behind him, his bo staff poised to strike. Dick rolled off of Jason, just in time to dodge the blow. The staff came down next to Jason's shoulder, and he supressed a flinch.

"Watch where you're aiming that, Boy Blunder!" Jason growled.

"Tch. You should not have allowed him to gain the advantage like that. In any case, we are getting nowhere, Todd."

"I hear you, kid. Time for a change in strategy."

* * *

"Raaa!" Robin shouted as he charged Talon again, bo staff held high. Talon scoffed. As if such an obvious attack would be able to land. He easily flipped out of the way, landing in a crouch. He immediately found himself trapped by the Red Hood. The antihero had snuck up behind Talon and trapped him from behind in a pseudo-hug, pinning his arms to his sides.

Talon snarled. "Release me!"

"Now, Robin!" Hood shouted.

"Enough is enough!" Robin shouted as he ran up to them, the Lasso of Truth wound around his fist. "Come to your senses, Grayson!"

Robin landed a solid punch on Talon's face with the Lasso. A solid punch, but it shouldn't have made him see the stars that he did.

"Ah…" Talon groaned, his head dropping as if cut from a marionette string. He closed his eyes and grimaced. His head was pounding, his blood roaring as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Grayson? Can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Robin.

 _His_ Robin.

"Dickiebird? Say something."

Little Wing.

 _Jason_.

It was like a gear clicking into place. One moment he was Talon, the next he was Dick Grayson. Hero, brother, mentor.

 _Nightwing_.

"Little D… Jaybird…" he mumbled, still a little disoriented.

"One sec, Goldie. Let us check your eyes," Jason said as he released him and moved to face him.

Dick opened his eyes weakly, staring into the worried faces of his two younger brothers. Upon meeting his gaze, they both let out a sigh of relief.

"It's gone. His eyes are normal. He's back."

"Tt. It's about time, Grayson. You are never to allow this to happen again, am I clear?"

The memories came flooding back. _God_ , he was going to have nightmares for ages.

"Oh my god, Dami… Jay, I'm _so sorry_."

"Don't worry about it, Dickface. We're even for all the times I tried to kill you."

"As are we. Although I have only attempted once, Todd."

"It's not a competition, brat."

"You guys… this isn't exactly what families do to bond, you know."

"Pfft. Since when have we ever been normal, Dickie? You love us the way we are and you know it."

Dick looked down and laughed softly. "Yeah… yeah, I do."

"Enough dallying," Damian said. "We still need to rescue Father and rid this world of that despicable imposter. Are you with us, Grayson?"

Dick stood on shaky feet and smiled at his two brothers. "Yeah. I'm coming."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think? Have a great day guys and I hope you enjoy the rest of the holidays :)**

 **For more Dark Nights Metal fic, I recommend TheOnlyHuman's "The Dark Where No Man Lives" on AO3. It's a great read.**


End file.
